This type of instrument can be used for various purposes, such as for carrying a suture needle, for carrying out the hemostatis of small vessels with the aid of suitable clamps, for carrying out a biopsy, etc.
Having regard to operational conditions, since the trocar in which the instrument is threaded is a fixed point on the abdominal wall, it is still impossible to have an optimal leading angle, even when orientating the instrument. In fact, there are locations which the instrument can hardly reach. Furthermore, these instruments are sometimes placed perpendicular to the viscus to be dissected when it would be necessary to be able to dissect perpendicular to this viscus.
Thus, the viscus is sometimes moved in order to be able to operate suitably, whereas on the contrary it is the instrument which needs to be adapted.